About our past lives
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Où le regard ne porte pas.../ Petit recueil de drabbles sur Will, Paulo, Nino et Lisa, les trucs bizarre qu'elle met dans le calumet et leurs vies passées...
1. ce à quoi ils ont rêvé

Petit recueil de cours textes sur _Où le regard ne porte pas_, une très belle BD de Georges Abolin et Olivier Pont. Ce ne sont que des drabbles sans prétention et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire d'argent avec.

**Timeline/spoil :** se passe dans le tome 1, spoil vaguement le tome 2

**Personnages : **Will, Lisa, Paulo, Nino

_Ecrit en septembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'j'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout ce à quoi j'ai rêvé'_

100 mots

ooo

Ils n'arrivent pas à se souvenir de tout ce à quoi ils ont rêvé.

Chaque matin il ne leur reste de leur nuit que des impressions lointaines et confuses, des images merveilleuses, des odeurs inconnues, des sons envoûtants, des sensations qui les rapprochent. Mais rien de plus précis.

Chaque matin, la tête lourde, la bouche pâteuse, ils tentent de traduire en parole ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais ils s'embrouillent, les mots leur manquent et ils abandonnent en riant.

Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que cette nuit, ailleurs, dans un autre temps, ils étaient ensemble. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.


	2. ces images d'un autre temps

**Timeline/spoil :** se passe dans le tome 1, spoil vaguement le tome 2

**Personnages : **Will, Lisa, Paulo, Nino

_Ecrit en juillet 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots __"ce que signifient ces images d'autre temps" _

100 mots

ooo

Ce que signifient ces images d'autre temps, ils ne cherchent pas vraiment à le savoir.

Chacun, au matin, se les explique à la manière qui lui plait le mieux.

Pour Lisa, c'est une sorte de magie au sens si profond qu'elle ne parvient pas à le saisir - pas encore. Pour Paulo, ce n'est que les trucs bizarres qu'elle leur fait fumer...

Mais ce qu'ils savent tous, c'est que ces nuits où ils se retrouvent tout les quatre autour du feu sont parmi les instants les plus précieux de leurs jeunes vies et qu'ils ne s'en priveraient pour rien au monde.


	3. comment on va s'amuser ?

**Timeline/spoil :** fin du tome 1, **spoil tome 1**

**Personnages : **Will, Paulo, Nino

_Ecrit en septembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'on va faire quoi nous pour s'amuser ?'_

100 mots

ooo  
_  
_

- On va faire quoi nous, pour s'amuser maintenant ? demande tristement Nino, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

William ne dit rien.

Paulo pousse un caillou du bout du pied.

"_Plouf_" quelques instants plus tard, quand il brise la surface de l'eau, en bas de la falaise.

Le soleil chauffe la pierre claire, l'odeur de la mer se mêle à celle des herbes de la côte, les grillons chantent sans parvenir à couvrir le bruit des vagues. C'est un beau jour à Barellito.

Les trois garçons sont sombres et silencieux.

Lisa a disparu.

Une partie de leur enfance s'est enfuie avec elle.


	4. ils se souviennent

**Timeline/spoil :** tome 2, spoil tome 2

**Personnages / couple : **Willam/Paulo

_Ecrit en juillet 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Cette fois ci, les mots __"Il se souvient à nouveau de ce passé si lointain."_

100 mots

ooo

Ils se souviennent à nouveau de ce passé si lointain, l'alcool et la fumée aidant ; ils se rappellent comme ils étaient belles dans cette vie là, au harem...

Les détails leur échappent, mais l'essentiel reste : les sentiments, la douceur des caresses...

Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs !Même ivres, ils restent des hommes, de vieux amis.

Ils ne se permettront rien de plus que quelques plaisanteries viriles - ou s'ils viennent s'effleurer un peu plus que des amis ne le feraient, pour s'assurer qu'elles ne sont plus là, ces jolies courbes, ils comptent sur le calumet pour leur faire oublier...


End file.
